


Baby, I love you

by DynaEvangeline



Series: Jimon Week 2017 [7]
Category: Shadowhunters, Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jimon Week, M/M, ShadowhunterSimon, cute adorable fluff, cuteness, puppy feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynaEvangeline/pseuds/DynaEvangeline
Summary: Day 6 of Jimon Week: AnimalsIts their one year anniversary, technically its going on more than that but with Simon's memories still coming back slowly, they decided to do a restart to get back to where they were. So for their one year, Jace decides to bring home a furry friend for the two of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is later than I planned on but I had a lot come up. I have one more fic for this cute couple and hopefully I'll have it up soon as well.

One year. They had been together one year since Simon became a Shadowhunter. It had been longer than that but Simon was still only remembering bits and pieces of his life from before. So they had started over, trying to rebuild what they had lost. It wasn't easy, especially with missions and some of the new people around them who didn't seem to understand. More and more memories came back to Simon every day, some good, some bad and he felt more and more like himself. Jace stayed by his side and now it had been a whole year and neither of them wanted to be apart. They shared Jace's room, and recently had even decided to look for an apartment. It didn't take them too long to find one near the Institute, it was small and cheap but it was perfect for them. That's where Simon was right now, laying on the couch while he waited for Jace to get back from patrol. It was Jace's turn with Alec and Simon was wishing he had gone with him. He didn't like being stuck at home, alone. He got bored easily and today everyone was busy with something, so he had no one to talk to while he waited.

The TV was on so he almost didn't hear the door until he heard the jangling sound, it sounded like a mix of keys and Jace trying to hold onto something else. He got up just in time to hear Jace curse under his breath and a ball of fluff came running at him. The sound Simon made was super embarrassing and he nearly jumped out of his skin before he realized the ball of fur was a puppy. A German Shepard puppy to be exact and it was now sitting at his feet, tongue out as it stared up at him. The alarm and tension melted and Simon kneeled down in front of the cute little thing with big paws and gorgeous brown eyes. He loved dogs a lot and he had always wanted one as a kid and this one was just absolutely adorable. He scratched behind its ears before picking it up and holding it closer to his face to let it lick him. Jace watched from the doorway as he put the stuff he had in his arms down, most of it for the puppy. He had went out after the patrol to a pet store nearby, he had been planning this for a couple of months now but he figured this was the perfect time. One year together, one year with no one dying on them, no more lost memories and all those steps that had been missed before were being checked off day by day. They had moved in together and Jace couldn't be happier. The next step was seeing how well they did together with a puppy. 

Both of them weren't cat people, every time they went over to Magnus' and Alec's, it was like a showdown between the two and the cats. The two furballs that adored the Warlock and his boyfriend and their kids did not adore Jace and Simon. They hissed and growled anytime either of them got too close and Jace had a couple of scars from the last time he had tried to be friendly with the devil animals. So no, no cats in this household but a puppy. A puppy was perfect, Simon had talked about wanting one when he was a kid and Jace loved the idea. Dogs were loyal and trainable and a good companion for the two of them. He had spent a good couple of hours deciding on which one when he saw her, sitting with her head on her paws watching him. She had been shy at first when he put his hand near her cage but after a second she was all over him and he knew she was perfect. Now seeing Simon holding her close and baby talking her, he knew it for sure. "So you like her? Because I know we didn't actually discuss this but I know you wanted a puppy and I want a puppy and she's just so cute and perfect...and well I think she would be a good addition..." He came closer, rubbing the back of his head. It made Simon smile and he nodded, kissing the top of her head. 

"I love her, Jace. She is the perfect addition for the Lovelace/Herondale family. Does she have a name?" Jace shook his head at he question and moved closer to pet her and give Simon a soft kiss.

"Not yet. I thought you could name her." 

"Belle." It was the first name that popped into his mind and he thought it was a good one. Simon blushed lightly as he looked at Jace, assuming he was going to make fun of him. It was a pretty name but he was sure it wasn't the first thing Jace would have thought of. He didn't tease him, he just smiled softly and kissed him again before petting Belle. She yipped excited at him and Simon put her down so she could explore. 

"I think she likes it, its a good choice. Its beautiful. Anyways, happy anniversary." It all sort of came out at once and Simon's eyes widened as he looked at Jace, he knew it had been around a year but he didn't expect Jace to do anything for him. The blush that had been on his face before, darkened and he quickly pulled the blonde into a deep kiss, sliding his arms around his neck to hold him close. Jace eagerly returned the kiss, his hands moving to Simon's hips to hold him against him. They only pulled back when Belle pressed between their legs and started barking up at them, causing them both to start laughing and lean down at her level and pet her. 

"Jealous much?" Jace smirked, as he grabbed one of her paws playfully and she chewed on his hand before rolling onto her back. Simon smiled happily at the two of them, and there wasn't anywhere else that he would honestly rather be. Jace was the love of his life and they had been through so much to get here and he couldn't ask for anyone better. 

"Happy anniversary Jace. I know we don't say it often to each other but I love you, very much. I never thought I would ever have someone like you in my life that could possibly be interested in me and I still don't see what you see in me but I'm glad." He took one of his hands and intertwined their fingers before leaning closer to kiss him again. Smiling when he felt Jace smirk onto the kiss and try to pull him closer. The only thing stopping him was the puppy laying by their knees.

"I love you too, just as much if not more. I have so many reasons for why, that I don't know how to put it all into words. So I hope that I can show you just how much, the longer than I have you because I'm never letting you go Si. I lost you once, I don't plan on losing you again. Ever. I am going to hold onto you as hard as I am able." The words were soft but they meant more to Simon than anything he had ever heard and this time when they kissed it was soft and loving. They pulled back slowly from each other, neither really wanting to let the other go. "Come on Belle, let's get you something to eat then I can make your daddy something." Simon's whole face lit up as he sat there while Jace got up and led Belle into the kitchen. Simon slowly got to his feet to follow and his heart was racing in the best possible way. If this was how one year together felt, then he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with him.


End file.
